Nightbane (Boss)
Nightbane is a summon boss in Karazhan. It is a skeletal dragon, transformed from Arcanagos and formerly of the blue flight. While not the ruler of Karazhan, a position held by Prince Malchezaar, many consider Nightbane to be the true final boss of the tower, due to his higher difficulty. You need to complete the Medivh's Journal questline to summon the boss. This means Heroic Shattered Halls and Heroic Sethekk Halls must be partially completed in order to obtain the Blackened Urn which is used to summon Nightbane. Attacks and Abilities 2 phase fight. Nightbane will fly up at 75%, 50%, and 25% health. On the ground: * Distracting Ash - Reduces the range of spells and abilities by 50%. Can be dispelled. * Charred Earth - Chars the ground, setting it aflame, dealing 21880 to 28120 to the inflamed area over 30 sec. Radius: 10 yards (similar to a fire "void zone"). * Smoldering Breath - Inflicts 3700 to 4300 Fire damage to enemies in a cone in front of the caster. Deals 1688 to 1912 damage every 3 sec for 15 secs. * Tail Sweep - Inflicts 450 fire damage on enemies in a cone behind the caster, knocking them back. Inflicts 450 fire damage per second for 25 seconds. Cannot be dispelled. * Bellowing Roar - Typical dragon fear, cooldown 30 sec. Resistable with Will of the Forsaken, Berserker Rage, or Fear Ward * Cleave - Typical dragon cleave, frontal arc. Hits for approx. 6000 on plate, 11000 on cloth. In the air: * Casts Rain of Bones on one random player/pet: ** Bombards the target with bone fragments which deals 352-408 physical damage in a 6 yard radius around the targeted player, and summon 5 skeletons. ** Summoned Restless Skeletons each have the following attributes: *** Hits for approx. 400 on plate *** Roughly 13500 health * Shoots powerful Smoking Blast every second for approximately 15 seconds - Deals 4255 to 4945 physical damage (can be mitigated by armor, approx. 2000 on plate) to the target and 2790 fire damage over 18 sec. Fire damage over time debuff can be dispelled and stacks up to 4 times. Targeting for this ability is determined by the individual with the highest healing threat after he goes into the air. He resets healing threat at some point in the air, be it right as he goes up or when he "takes in a deep breath". The easiest way of dealing with this is salvation on squishy healers and have a paladin chain cast Flash of Light with Righteous Fury active. Smoking Blast hits a Paladin with around 12000-13000 armor for 1900-2100, and the fire debuff when stacked can tick for similar amounts. * Fireball Barrage: If any member of the raid is too far away (LOS?) from Nightbane while he is flying he will start pelting members of the raid with Fireball's, each doing about 3000-3500 damage, casting 1 per second until all members are within range/LOS. This is just an ability that exists to prevent exploiting, and is not something you will notice if you do things correctly. Landing: * Watch your head. First 5 kills The German Guild For The Horde was the first Guild to clear whole Karazhan. They already did it in the closed beta and again with the start of BC. It wasn´t written a lot about it because they´ve already had their Firstkills during the Beta period. * January 28 2007, Death and Taxes * January 30 2007, Curse * January 31 2007, Impervious * February 01 2007, Death Wish * February 04 2007, Pacifism * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression Loot Movies *Nightbane kill movie from Forlorn Legacy guild. *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?pid=27281#p27281 *Nightbane Kill (Hunter PoV) Fist of Entropy, Wildhammer-US (High quality video) *Out of Line kill (Warlock PoV): http://files.filefront.com/oolnightwmv/;6763011;;/fileinfo.html *Nightbane Kill (Mage PoV) from Eclipsed, Anetheron-US. http://www.eclipsed-guild.com External Links *Loot Table: gsDKP.Com (12 Items - Complete) *Nightbane Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com Category:Skeletons Category:Dragons Category:Undead Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan